Episode 348 (7th June 1988)
Plot Donna wants to see Simon in the evening but he tells her he is busy. Arthur informs Michelle of a family conference taking place at Number 45 over Ian moving into her old bedroom. Michelle tells Arthur she does not oppose his move-in as she is settled where she is. Sue does not think Michelle is up working at Ozcabs but Ali reminds her they need to keep their affordable staff. Simon heads off on the back of Cindy's motorbike straight past Donna. Pauline is skeptical of Ian moving into Michelle's bedroom as she wants a free room in case Mark comes home. Den tells Darren to stay out of his and Brad's business. Darren heads over to The Dagmar and tells Willmott-Brown he should stay out of Den and his business associates plans for the wine bar as they are people who should not be messed with. Darren then tries to get involved by telling Willmott-Brown he can look out for him but Willmott-Brown is not interested. Colin catches-up with a friend, Richard, and tells him about his recent medical problems. Donna's adoptive parents arrive on the Square and meet with Kathy. They tell Kathy they did not know she was planning on searching for her. Kathy tries to get Donna's adoptive parents to take Donna back with them. Cindy visits Simon at The Dagmar and he buys her a drink. Donna's adoptive parents visit her at The Vic. Den gives Michelle premium bond vouchers for Vicki. Duncan struggles to find even ground with Sharon in terms of their interests and confides in Michelle. Lou cancels the family conference and insists Ian moves into Number 45. Pauline gets worked up over the situation. Donna's adoptive parents try to talk to her about the damage she has done meeting Kathy, but she is insistent she has a right to be in Kathy's life as she is her mother. Kathy tries to encourage Ian to move back home by offering to turn his bedroom into a bedsit, but Ian refuses to budge. Donna's adoptive parents agree to leave Donna alone in Walford. Donna stands alone in an alleyway and desperately asks Simon to see her in the evening. He tells her he is busy and leaves her on her own, upset. Cast Regular cast *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Duncan - David Gillespie *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Darren - Gary McDonald *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Ludlow - John Burgess *Mrs Ludlow - Yvonne D'Alpra *Richard - Chris Matthews Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Henry's Wine Bar - Bar *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can't take any more of Donna. You've got to convince her, get her to go back home...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes